


Strongest Path

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: What Leo was thinking about in episode 123.





	

Grey eyes shrunk due to the owner’s anger. While he had known that his star pupil would frequently show some waggish behavior whenever he would turn a person into a card, he still could not register what he had just said.

“But you know what, none of it matters now. I want to have fun so I will continue to turn people into cards!” Yuri had told Asuka. Leo felt some warm air billow from his throat as he remembered what had happened with Zarc. All the destruction that the strongest duelist had caused and all for what?

‘To become the strongest.’ Leo thought as he watched Yuri on screen. Yuri walked up to Asuka and Leo was not surprised to see him card her. He knew that he would not be able to dissuade Yuri from his current ‘fun’. Even if he told Yuri something, the behavior was so ingrained in him for years that it was incorrigible at this point. Leo closed his eyes in thought.

‘Even if I objurgate him if that is how he felt those 3 years.’ Leo thought. He knew that Yuri admired him and was deeply loyal to him. He had done such a good job in capturing two of his daughters. However he could not ignore the ignominy of what he had just witnessed.

“He will travel the same path Zarc took.” Leo said out loud. The duelist that had gained the attention of the citizens in the United World. The one who could hear the spirits of Duel Monsters became consumed by the wish of becoming stronger.

“Regardless of being the strongest duelist already.” Leo stated as he watched Yuri release Sora from his prison, eager for his next prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day: Ignomy, Waggish, Incorrigible, Objurgate


End file.
